


you don’t need poltergeists for sidekicks

by dappledleaves



Series: glow faint, glow bright [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Cause Tommy’s already a ghost at the start of the fic, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost!Tommy, Past Character Death, Pogtopia, Pogtopia!Quackity, Quackity can see the supernatural, probably the start of a new series let’s goooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: It takes twenty minutes for Quackity to realise that he’s the only one who can see Tommy, sitting on one of the bridges, looking over them all. It takes him another five to realise what that means.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Series: glow faint, glow bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998073
Comments: 14
Kudos: 477





	you don’t need poltergeists for sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

> got ghost tommy on the brain. needed to write something before I headed off to sleep. plus, every little counts when working towards my nanowrimo goal! good luck to anyone else doing that, by the way (:
> 
> hope you enjoy this! it’s probably going to become a series, I’ll see where it takes me.
> 
> this fic is based on the characters in the smp, not real people. please respect the content creators! 
> 
> (the fic title is from the song ghosting by mother mother.)

It takes twenty minutes for Quackity to realise that he’s the only one who can see Tommy, sitting on one of the bridges, looking over them all. It takes him another five to realise what that means. 

That doesn’t stop him from double checking, though. From beckoning Niki aside and pointing up to where Tommy is, asking her if she sees anything. When Tommy sighs loudly, the sound echoing down, he asks Tubbo if he hears something. Nothing works. It’s just him. Just him and Tommy, who still hasn’t moved.

He waits until nightfall, when everyone else is asleep - then sneaks up the stairs to join him. Tommy is glowing, slightly; his clothes aren’t as bright as before, the red of his shirt washed out. 

“Tommy?” he tries, when he glances over at him, and looks away again without saying a word. 

His eyes return to him almost instantly, wide in surprise.

“You - “ Tommy shifts a little, and only now does Quackity notice that he’s not sitting at all, but floating above the wooden planks. “You can see me?”

A nod. 

“Yes!” A see-through fist punches the air. Quackity thinks he does a very good job at staying calm when said fist goes through his chest. It makes him shiver slightly - but otherwise there’s no evidence Tommy’s here at all. Well, there’s the fact that he can _see_ him, but that could just have been his eyes showing him what he wanted to see: a missing friend. 

Tommy doesn’t seem to notice that he’s just ghost punched him. He’s glowing a lot brighter now, and Quackity has to look away. “Fucking finally! I’ve been trying to get one of you to notice me for _days!”_

Quackity thinks of the rattling chains of the lanterns, the torches that blow themselves out. He thinks of Wilbur’s guitar - out of tune no matter how many times he tries to fix it. He thinks of the fire that crackles loudly, too loudly, to be normal, and wonders how he hadn’t noticed something was strange before. “Notice you? Tommy, are you - ” 

“Dead?” Tommy floats in front of him, expression unusually serious. He’s hovering with nothing below him, and it makes Quackity want to reach out and grab him, and tug him back to solid ground. He can’t though. There’s an ache in his chest that comes with the knowledge: he’s never going to be able to protect his friend again. “Think so. I wouldn’t call this typical shit that the living can do.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

Tommy’s glow dims again. “I don’t think I have a choice, Big Q. I don’t even remember dying - I just remember waking up with no heartbeat, and no need to walk anywhere ever again.”

It’s a breezeless night - but Tommy looks like he’s gliding on the wind, flying circles around him. “At least you see me. Though I don’t know what changed that meant you could.”

And Quackity thinks that just maybe - he does know. Maybe it’s because Wilbur, Tubbo, all the others still have hope that Tommy is just missing. Whereas minutes before Tommy had become visible to him, Quackity was thinking, wondering, if he was never coming back.

He can’t tell Tommy that, though. It’s probably got nothing to do with anything.

Yeah. This is fine. This is totally fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ghost tommy. pogtopia quackity. a combination I already love. 
> 
> comments feed me! please lemme know what you thought, and I hope you all have a good day/night! :D


End file.
